Raven's birthmark
by Aeris-Raven
Summary: Raven's thoughts after birthmark. I'm awful at summaries so just read it please!


Ok this is my first song fic. so be nice! It takes place after birthmark, but before Birthday Party #2. Hope you guys like it! O the song is Pieces by Sum41. I don't own the Titans, or Sum41 so get off my case about it!

* * *

A lone figure sat quietly in her room staring at the clock. Her violet hair shielding her eyes and the aggravated look on her face as she noticed, for the fifth time, it was only 10:00 pm. The events of the day passed through her mind and she shuddered. 

'_Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life, it is going to happen, and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it.'_

**I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I'd thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said  
**

'_If you knew about the day I was born, You'd know there is nothing to celebrate'_

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

'_We have a bond? Remember? You've been inside my mind.'_

"He doesn't understand. No one does." She mumbled, "I can't stay here and lead my friends to their doom."

**This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad**

Slade had tempted her. He knows what she can do. She was put on this planet to create doom. She had no future of happiness; just sorrow and grief. She threw the clock against the wall in frustration and began meditating. Her mind was her only haven.

**Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me  
But it's the only thing that I have**

She knew what she had to do. She just didn't want to. The door to her room opened and light flooded into her dark room. Creating eerie shadows on the walls, but the visitor didn't budge.

"Raven, we need to talk."

"Azarath Metroin Zynthos…" She continued chanting.

"Raven you can't avoid me forever."

"… what is it Robin?"

He took a few steps into her room, and the door closed with a soft hiss. Spine-chilling statues and pictures stared at him as he made his way towards the girl levitating over the bed.

"I want to understand what you told me today."

"Robin. There is nothing more to understand. I was put on this Earth to destroy and nothing more."

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

"Raven your future can change. You can disprove the prophecy that has been your life. You do not have to live your life this way. Locked away from your friends waiting for the day you were born knowing about. No one is forcing you to do this."

"You don't understand Robin."

"Then show me! Make me understand Raven! Show me why you're giving up so easily!"

She couldn't answer. How can you explain to someone your destiny is set in stone? She just wanted to be alone.

"Raven, I know you can do this. Please. Let me help you."

**I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it **

**Nothing could ever be so wrong  
**

"You can't help me Robin. No one can. I need to do this on my own and the best way I can help everyone is to leave." She got up and looked out the window. The reflection of the moon on the water rippled as a soft wind blew.

**It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along**

"Goodbye Robin. I'll always remember you."

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
**

The boy wonder just stared out the window as one of his best friends flew off into the night. Unable to stop her, he felt so small and helpless. Another knock sounded on the door, but he was too shocked to turn around.

"She's gone Cyborg. She really left." His voice quivered as he realized he might never see her again.

The smile on the half-robot faded as he gazed around the empty room. The only comforting sight was the bright colored suit of his leader, but even the colors seemed faded. He put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and saw a tear escape from under his mask.

"She didn't have to leave. Her destiny was here with us. I don't understand."

"Sometimes we're not meant to understand everything at a given point in time. Sometimes it takes a while. She left to protect us. She left because she loved us Robin, not because she didn't want to be around us." The silence was overwhelming and slowly, he turned around and left to go tell the other two Titans who were eagerly awaiting a party. The image of his tear-stricken leader haunting his thoughts. If Robin was in tears the others would be just as bad, or worse. One thing was for sure; there would be no celebration tonight.

**I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

That night the tower was dark. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of a crying team. Crying for the loss of their friend and for their future. In the living room hung a banner, re-taped with the words 'Happy Birthday' written across it. That, and the tear stains on their pillows were the only reminder of what had happened.

On the roof of the tower a figure sat, thinking of her destiny. She had tried to leave, but the pain was too immense. She sat there, feeling the emotions of her team mates, and imagined what the world would be like without them.

"Robin was right. I can fight this, and I won't let doom come to this beautiful planet that I have grown to love." Slowly, she stood up and went inside. She had to get some sleep before the celebration of her staying. That was something in her future she couldn't stop, but would welcome with a smile.

* * *

Ok it was short, but I hope you liked it! I couldn't make Raven leave! I would have to kill myself for that. LOL Hope you liked it! RR please-D 


End file.
